Potion MasterPhoenix Rising
by S. E. Wannamaker
Summary: Severus was in his third year at Hogwarts; he was quiet and he kept to himself. He liked it that way. Unknown to the Severus, another had noticed his skills with potion making and the introspective boy's life would change in ways he never imagined. Splinter story from Phoenix Rising written by the author.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Greasy haired git."

"Filthy half-blood!"

"Nancy boy."

"Scum."

Severus ignored these epithets as he walked to his Potions class that he took with the fifth year Slytherins, even though he was only a third year. He enjoyed Potions, it was a sublime and subtle discipline; it required restraint and prudence. It wasn't full of the foolish wand-waving of Charms or the downright idiocy of Divination. Today the class would begin their work on Amortentia, the world's strongest love potion._ Maybe, I could slip Lily some of it_, he thought. Crack! Severus' feet flew from beneath him as he found himself on the floor, with laughing students looking down at him as they walked past.

"Gotcha, scum!" called the voice of Sirius Black.

Severus wanted to hex him to a jelly, but he had already been given a detention for using magic in the hallways. James Potter, who had hexed Severus the previous day was the Golden Quidditch Boy, so naturally, no detention for him. Severus was just glad Lily wasn't around to see him sprawled on the floor. He began to gather his books, which had flown everywhere.

"I believe this is yours."

Surprised, Severus looked up. A tall, blonde boy was holding his Potions book. The boy was in his Potions class, a fifth year, as Severus was the only third year in the class. He knew the boy came from one of the wealthy families and that he was a prefect, but Severus, who didn't keep up the who's who of Hogwarts, didn't know anything else about him.

"Yes, thank you," Severus said, getting to his feet. Severus made a show of arranging his books as he began to walk to class. He didn't want to make eye contact with the other boy, who would look down on him, like everyone else. He had quite enough teasing and taunting for today.

"You're forgetting something."

Severus, who was looking at the books in his arms, so he wouldn't have to look elsewhere, turned to find the boy walking next to him. "Oh, thanks," Severus said, as he took his quill from the blonde. "Name's Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said, as he stuck out his hand. Startled, Severus shifted his books to one arm and shook the boy's hand, "I'm, I mean, my name is Severus Snape," Severus said, as he noticed that the blonde's grip was of one who was accustomed to power and authority. Severus knew his own grasp was not as strong and he didn't like it. As an introspective person, Severus was aware that his contemptible handshake sent an undesirable message. He was unable to do anything about it; the damage had been done. He knew the only way to salvage the situation, was through the strength of his intellect.

"Looks like we're going in the same direction, Severus," Lucius said, resuming his clipped pace. "It seems it is going to be an interesting class, today. Amortentia, the love potion…the things I could do with that."

Severus knew the blonde boy wanted a response to his rambling. Severus was not one for small talk, but he knew he needed to make an effort.

"Erm, yes. Amortentia, is considered the world's strongest love potion, but it doesn't create love, it only causes desire," Severus said, as they neared the Potions room.

"And what, do tell, is wrong with that? Who needs love? Desire, my gloomy friend, is all that is necessary," Lucius said, jumping in front of the other boy. Severus was caught up short as he jerked to a stop. The blonde was energetic, if nothing else. "The happiness would take my breath away; no thought could match that ecstasy."

"What," Severus said; he was out of his depth. He was going to be late for class, if he didn't away from the incoherent, strange blonde. How had he gotten to become a prefect? Severus brushed off his diplomacy skills. "Listen, I need to get to Potions. So, um, since we are in the same class, perhaps we should keep walking."

"Class, class, class, such a stickler for the rules," Lucius said, as he resumed walking next to Severus. "Where is the romantic in you? I just gave you lines from Shakespeare and what do you say? 'I've got to go to class.' I'm sure the girls just love you."

Severus felt warm; he didn't like the direction of this conversation. He knew his face was slightly tinted, but he was sufficiently self-regulated to control any signs of embarrassment. Severus wanted to get to his class and get away from…what did he say his name was? Malfoy? The third year made no response.

"What? Gone silent on me? Have I struck a nerve?" Lucius said. He was thrilled to see the stress that he was causing the younger boy. Lucius relished making others uncomfortable, especially in the area of relationships, which many individuals were not good at managing.

As they came to the door of the Potions room, which opened at their approach, Severus leapt into the room and rushed to his seat like a drowning man grabbing a life preserver. He was finally away from the talkative boy. Gratefully, Severus took his seat at his lab table, at which he usually worked alone. Then, to his horror, the blonde sat next to him. Severus didn't like to work with anyone, especially today, considering the potion and topic of the day's class.

"What," Lucius said, smirking at the look of disbelief on the third year's face, "I can't sit where I please? I don't see your name on this seat."

Severus, who was unnerved by this entire interaction, merely shrugged his shoulders as Professor Slughorn called the class to order.

"So, what's the deal with you," Lucius said, as he placed his own potions book on the table and taking out a roll of parchment. Slughorn was giving the introduction to the Amortentia potion, but Severus didn't need to listen as the professor was giving the general principles for making the potion, which Severus already knew. He was, also, aware of the eyes that were on the back of his head from the other students. Malfoy's continued aggravation of Severus' infinitesimal tolerance levels for glib behavior did not help his mood. _The deal with me? What is the deal with you and why are you bothering me? I don't even know you_, Severus thought. Severus knew he was going to need to rely on his rather low reserves of patience to get through today's class.

"I, um, I don't get you," Severus said, as he mentally thought that his response was the understatement of the semester.

"What I mean, you underfed thing, is that you are quite good at Potions and the Dark Arts, you're in our fifth year class for that course, too. So, why are you so…moody," Lucius said as he dipped his quill into an ink bottle, to begin taking notes from Slughorn.

"Moody? I'm not, I, what are you talking about," Severus asked, as he turned to face the blonde, giving the other boy his full attention for the first time. _Who's he calling underfed, he looks as if could do with a couple of more meals himself_, Severus thought.

"Look, you are evidently talented in at least these two classes, so why don't I see you with more people in your year? You spend most of your time either in the library, with your nose in some overgrown, dusty tome or the astronomy tower in the evenings. What are you doing those nights? Star gazing? Hoping for a better life," Lucius said, as he began to take notes on his roll of parchment.

Severus was dumbfounded. How did this boy know all of this? Was the blonde tracking him and if he was, how long had it been going on? More importantly, why did he care what Severus did or how he spent his time? If Severus wanted to risk getting a case of asthma from the dust of a few books or spent quiet evenings in the astronomy tower thinking about Lily, what business was it of this thin boy, this…Malfoy individual? Severus planned to do a bit of research on the boy's family this evening; he would maybe start with newspaper articles in the_ Daily Prophet_…

"Hey," Lucius said, elbowing Severus. Severus snapped back to the class and the drone of Slughorn's voice. "Focus, your eyes got glassy."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Just thinking, I just like to do research and plan for the future. That's all, I talk to a few people, it's just that I need quiet to think properly," Severus said. _And why am I explaining myself to you_, Severus thought.

"Um, well, I can see you don't get to Hogsmeade often to do much shopping in the way of robes," Lucius said. "Third years are allowed to go to the village, you know. There have been two trips already and you haven't been on either of them. Your mother is a witch, so I know you have permission to go into Hogsmeade. So, why haven't you been?"

_You insufferable wealthy bastard. Who are you to comment on the state of my robes_, Severus thought.

Seeing the brewing irritation in the younger boy's eyes, Lucius relented. "Look, what I mean, before you get your undies in a bunch, is that you should take more time to shop for personal things, not just school supplies. That's all I'm saying." Lucius noticed the annoyance fade out of the dark-haired boy's black eyes and knew this was the right follow up comment. _Getting somewhere_, Lucius thought.

Severus was adept at dodging questions about his lack of gold. "I just haven't given it much thought, with the amount of homework and studying that I have to do," Severus said.

Lucius knew about the other boy's background. He was poor and a half-blood, yet he had talent. His family hadn't gotten as powerful and wealthy as they were without recognizing aptitude and potential…and harnessing it. Lucius had spoken to his father, Abraxas, about the Snape boy and his father had given his son a begrudging green light to learn more about him. Abraxas wasn't thrilled about Snape, the third year was poor and a half-blood, but the boy's mother had been a Prince and so, part of his bloodline had come from a respected and ancient pure-blood family.

"Well, next week there is a trip to Hogsmeade and we're going," Lucius said, as Slughorn instructed them to begin making the Amortentia potion.

"I, um, thanks, but, no. That's okay, really, I have, um –"

"You are going to Hogsmeade next week. If, I need to, I will drag you by the scruff of your neck, down to the village. I know where you sleep, need I remind you, we're in the same House," Lucius said, as he stood to get the ingredients for Amortentia. "So, potions prince, what things do we need to make this lovely brew?" Severus was speechless; he merely pointed to the list of ingredients in the potions book, never taking his eyes off the twitchy fifth year. Severus knew he had a problem and it was blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Severus, wait a moment," called a voice from behind him. The third year turned to see the bothersome blond running toward him. _Lucius. What does he want? I don't have time for this_, Severus thought. Indeed, the taller boy hadn't given Severus a moment's peace since they had created the Amortentia potion three weeks ago in Slughorn's potions class.

"Where're you off to near curfew? Shouldn't you be heading back to the common room," Lucius asked, as he caught up to Severus on the castle ramparts; the plum-colored, sky peered down at the pair as an October wind billowed their robes. Severus, as was his custom, had put on a black turtleneck sweater to cut the chill; yet he felt coldness in his bones as the pale eyes of Lucius reflected the fading light of the evening sky. The stars would be out soon.

"I was, um, just heading back. I lost track of the time," Severus said, shifting his weight on his thin frame.

"Well, you are too far away from our common room to make it back by curfew. As a prefect, I would have to report you," Lucius said, as he leered at the younger boy. Severus sucked in cold air between his teeth. "Or," Lucius went on, "you could tell me where you are going and I could join you."

Severus considered that.

"Fine. I was going to the Astronomy tower. I wanted to study the Andromeda and Draco constellations, I know they will be difficult to see this time of year, but I borrowed one of the school's telescopes and I wanted to test it out," Severus said, resuming his pace. Part of what he said was true, he was going to the Astronomy tower, he even had his star charts, but he was going there to think about Lily; to imagine that she was with him seeing those stars. Instead, his time with her had been mysteriously reduced in the past three weeks as he seemed to be unable to shake off Lucius Malfoy. The blond had relentlessly dogged his every step since that eventful potions class. It was getting unnerving and Severus was beginning to become concerned about the older boy's behavior. Why was he such a pest?

Severus had done research on Lucius and discovered that he came from an old, wealthy, pureblood family. Severus knew that the boy wasn't going to go away on his own, so Severus was going to have to design a plan to get away from the meddlesome blond. The problem was that Severus found the boy to be a seemingly unlimited source of information; because of his prefect status, Lucius had access to the restricted section of the library and had gotten Severus several books that greatly assisted the younger boy in furthering his understanding of potions and the practical application of the spells in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Breaking curfew, to do school work? I don't believe it, but, 'Lay on, Macduff, and damned be him who first cries, 'Hold! Enough!'", Lucius said, gesturing toward the Astronomy tower in the distance.

"What," Severus said, as he saw the light of the stars reflecting off the other boy's platinum blond hair.

"Never mind, you're going to get some Shakespeare in your soul, yet," Lucius said, as he threw an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"**What is so interesting about these stars? Don't you get enough of them in class," Lucius asked, as Severus set up the telescope to peer at the Draco constellation from the astronomy tower. The pale, black-haired boy was an enigma to Lucius. He knew the quiet boy had a chink in his armor and all Lucius had to do was find out what it was and use it to his advantage. He was not chatty, so Lucius had to listen carefully to the words Severus did say. Lucius knew he would need to poke and prod Severus to get a read on the younger boy's reactions.

"You know, we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Lucius said. Severus snapped around to look at Lucius. _Ahhh_. _That makes him nervous_. Lucius grinned, "You didn't forget did you?"

"I, uh, no. I didn't. About that, um, I don't think –", Severus began.

Lucius held up a hand to stop Severus. "You are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's that simple. You need to relax, relate, release, and all that," Lucius said, as Severus folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't want to go and so I won't. You can't make me and I'd like to see you try," Severus said. Wrong thing to say. Lucius loved a challenge and his younger quarry had given it to him. With a casual flick of his wand, Lucius casted a non-verbal spell that hoisted the younger boy in the air to hang two meters upside down by his ankle. Faster than Lucius expected, Severus whipped his wand around and pointed it at him, "Confrin-" Severus began.

Lucius lazily flicked his wand and casted a silent disarming spell that sent the younger boy's wand through the air into Lucius' outstretched hand.

"We'll have none of that. Thank you," Lucius said, as he pocketed Severus' wand. Lucius made a mental note that the boy was quick. He would have to make sure to disarm Severus first before jinxing him, if that was called for again anytime in the future and knowing the dark-haired boy's temperament – it most likely would be necessary. Severus struggled against Lucius' spell, wandless, he had no chance of getting loose; he was trapped and it was one of the few things that could rattle him. His predicament reminded him too much of life at home under Tobias' roof.

"You were saying," Lucius said, as Severus continued to struggle. The blond walked toward Severus, whose eyes were wide with dread. The blood was beginning to rush to Severus' head.

"Let me go," Severus said. _Why is this happening to me? I've done nothing wrong. Why. Won't. He. Leave. Me. Alone_, Severus thought.

"Perhaps, I have done you a disservice by not being clear, Severus. It appears you are under the impression that you have a choice in regards to my statement about Hogsmeade. None of my statements are requests, Severus, they are meant to inform you of what you will be doing. You see, I – my family – recognize talent and seek to foster it, to assist persons who possess it to overcome various, ah, barriers to achieving their fullest potential and maximize their contributions to wizardkind. You, Severus Snape, are one such individual and besides all that, I like you. You've got spark, I've seen the flash in those eyes when you get mad at me. You're quiet, bookish; but you have _focus. _I…value that. So what will it be? Hogsmeade tomorrow or I leave you to hang there for the next few hours," Lucius said. He liked watching the younger boy struggle against his spell; it reaffirmed his dominant position in the world.

Severus was at a loss. _What am I going to do? This is wrong. I don't understand this. What is he talking about_, Severus thought, panic was beginning to set in. Then, his mother's voice cut through: _calm down sweetheart, first get him to let you go, agree to go with him to the village and this will buy you time to figure this out. Then, you can work out your next steps_.

"Hogsmeade. I'll go with you. Let me down," Severus said. Lucius didn't miss the tremor in Severus' voice. The blond flicked his wand and Severus went crashing to the stone floor. Lucius looked down at the groaning boy on the floor.

"Good. I expect you at breakfast by eight o'clock tomorrow morning. I'm not so bad, once you get to know me," Lucius said.

"Floor says different," Severus said, he was disoriented and he was in a great deal of pain from his unceremonious return to the control of gravity.

"Oh, yes, well…sorry about that," Lucius said. The blond waved his wand and Severus grunted as the spell hit him, suddenly the pain from his fall was gone. He turned and looked up at Lucius.

"Better," Lucius asked, as he held Severus' wand out to him. Severus nodded as he took his wand back and stowed it in his robes. Lucius held out a hand to help the younger boy to his feet. Severus waved the hand aside and slowly stood up, keeping his face unreadable. _Payback is due for you, too, my blond friend_, Severus thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, do hurry up," Lucius said, as the third year lingered over his cup of tea at breakfast Saturday morning and students began to leave the Great Hall to head out to Hogsmeade. Severus was nervous about this…trip. He wanted no part of the blond boy and didn't understand Lucius' interest in him.

"Ok, let's go," Severus said, putting his cup down.

The chilly wind blew, as they walked toward the village, blowing Severus' hair back from his clear brow. The younger boy held his hands deep in his pockets as his cloak flapped in the wind while he glowered at his companion. Lucius was, for his part, beside himself with enthusiasm and energy.

"Fresh, clean air! What could be better," Lucius said, as he gestured at the blue sky where wispy white clouds sailed swiftly past in the atmosphere. Severus reluctantly looked up. Those clouds moved northeast, this time of year; never southwest, it was the nature of the season Severus knew. It was an engaging sight, the painfully clear blue sky, with crisp air raising strange tingles in Severus' spine. Autumn always made him feel melancholy, like his mother. There was something ancient in the human spirit that seemed to insist, _migrate or die, migrate or die_ during the season of colors. Autumn brought the turn of the tide towards the silence and stillness of winter. Severus' eyes suddenly stung with tears. He turned his head away from Lucius and blinked them back, all the way back. He couldn't show any weakness, especially now.

"A good book and a warm room with a lit fireplace would be my preference actually," Severus said, keeping his voice even. Lucius was delighted he had gotten a response out of his dour companion.

"You are such a dull sport! Where is the sense of adventure and romance in your soul? Where is your passion for the outdoors," Lucius said, as he threw an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Severus gritted his teeth; that was another problem with the blond. He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. Severus had quickly learned through previous attempts, that whenever he tried to pull away when the blond put his hands on him; Severus' efforts made it worse. The older boy seemed to enjoy making Severus as uncomfortable as possible either through verbal banter or physical contact. Severus didn't like to be crowded and Lucius had picked up on that and so had seized on every opportunity to get in the younger boy's personal space. The walk to Hogsmeade was no exception.

"It died when I had to put on several layers of clothing this morning," Severus said, looking away from the grinning face looming inches away from his own. Lucius relished the frustration and distress in Severus' black eyes before the younger boy turned away. He knew Severus didn't like the closeness, but the dark-haired boy couldn't do much about it and that fact alone thrilled Lucius.

Severus endured Lucius' chatter throughout the brisk walk to the village and then, his blond self-appointed tour guide asked him a question that Severus hadn't caught. They were in the village square and it was full of shops that Severus had never seen. Lucius had given him some of his space back as he gestured around the square.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Severus said, as Merlin's Apothecary caught his eye.

"Where would you like to go first," Lucius asked, bouncing in his heels in a state of feverish anticipation. Severus groaned internally, the blond had something up his sleeve. _There is more to this trip than him simply wanting to get me out of the castle_, Severus thought.

"How about Tatty's Fine Robes," Lucius said, before Severus could respond.

"I, um, don't know. I've never been in there," Severus said, as he grimaced. _I can't afford anything in Tatty's_, Severus thought. "I don't have, um, I didn't plan on purchasing robes or anything like clothes today, Lucius."

"Don't worry about it," Lucius said, as he pulled Severus toward the robe shop.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus was standing in front of a mirror as the shopkeeper's measuring tape took his dimensions and the tailor spelled several black Hogwarts robes to fit him. Lucius stood in the background watching this with a satisfied expression. The shopkeeper and Lucius ignored Severus' attempts to refuse the robes and they merely guided him to stand on the slightly raised platform for his measurements to be taken. Severus had resolutely turned to step down from the dais and Lucius had pointed his wand at the younger boy.

"Stay. Turn and face the mirrors. You don't need to concern yourself with the cost," Lucius had said, while the shopkeeper busily gathered robes for sizing. Severus went white to the lips with rage, but he knew not to challenge the blond, yet. As Severus turned to look at himself in the mirror, he saw the hurt in his eyes and the humiliation began to set in. Severus looked at the floor, so he wouldn't have to see his pain reflected back at him. He didn't want charity, especially from Lucius. So, now, Severus stood while his measurements were being taken.

"There are a few additional things he will need, Mr. Wertheimer," Lucius said to the shopkeeper. Severus felt his eyes widen in shock as Lucius gave the man a long list of items that Severus felt he could do without.

"I don't need extra sweaters, Sir," Severus said to the tailor. The shopkeeper gave Severus a kind smile and continued to fill the order to Lucius' specifications.

"Don't mind him, Mr. Wertheimer. He's a bit self-conscious, he's a half-blood, you see," Lucius said.

"Oh, dear, I see. Well, it'll be alright, laddie," the shopkeeper said, as he patted Severus on the back, "You've got a good friend there, in Lucius Malfoy; he'll help you sort it out."

Severus nearly melted with embarrassment.

"Shall I have this order sent to the castle straight away, Mr. Malfoy," the shopkeeper asked Lucius, as Severus stepped off the platform.

"Yes. Have it sent to our dormitory, to be placed in Severus' resting quarters," Lucius said, as he gave the shopkeeper more Galleons than Severus had ever seen at once. The blond didn't even blink at the amount of gold he was giving to the tailor. Severus wanted to protest the spending of such excessive quantities of money on robes and clothes, but the younger boy wisely, kept quiet.

"Thank you, good Sir. It is always a pleasure doing business with you and your family. Give Abraxas my regards, won't you," the shopkeeper said.

"Of course. Severus, come along, I think a visit to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop should be next," Lucius said. _Madam who_, Severus thought, with growing dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Carmel. The air smelled like caramel, Severus thought looking around Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, as Lucius guided him towards a table by one of the windows that gave a pleasant view of Hogsmeade Square. Reluctantly, Severus had to admit it was a nice respite from the cold wind outside. The scent was meant to put the shop's patrons at ease, in the candle-lit, warm environment. The third year could see the attraction that some of the older students had for the place. When he heard them speak of "Madam's Tea Shop", he understood, now, that this was where they were referencing. Small, round, two seat tables were placed along the edges of the intimate space, while cushions were in front of the fireplaces. It was crowded, with _couples_, Severus saw. He could feel his hackles rising, as they sat at one of the tables. Severus wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Don't look so put upon, you look as if you are going to the gallows…or about to suffer the Dementor's Kiss," Lucius said, as a waiter came over to them.

"That's about the way it feels, Lucius," Severus said, as shrugged out of his cloak, letting it fall over the back of his seat.

"I can take your outer garments, if you gentlemen wish," the waiter said, as he took out his wand to record their orders.

_Gentlemen_, Severus thought. He was a third year and no one had ever referred him to as a 'gentleman'. Indeed, no one had ever called his father a gentleman. Well, that could be explained, the man was an unlettered tyrant who didn't take well to the fact that is son was a wizard and who preferred books to football. Tobias, was a mill worker, who had fought for his respect in the violent streets of Spinner's End. As a skilled amateur boxer, Tobias was respected in the small, poverty-stricken neighborhood, and saw no reason to leave the grey, smoky, place that was dominated by the mill that was the only industry in the community.

"Yes, thank you," Lucius said, in the chipped tones of the leisure class. The waiter waved his wand and their cloaks vanished.

"I will give you a few moments do decide what you would like, but what would you like to drink? We have tea, obviously, coffee, butterbeer, firewhiskey…or a gillywater, perhaps," the waiter said, with an unreadable expression.

"We'll have tea, Earl Grey, if you don't mind. My friend, here, is rather high-strung, so we'll need to stick to the classics, 'follow the bones of the thing', something structured that respects form and design, nothing too bold, or…unusual. Yes, two cups of Earl Grey would be just fine," Lucius said, as he settled himself more comfortably in his seat.

"Of course, sir," the waiter said.

Severus was impressed by Lucius' insight. His view of the blond rose up a notch. Perhaps, he could be trusted. If, nothing else, Severus could use this opportunity to dig a little to find out what the boy wanted. The blond seemed to have an affinity for Muggle English literature.

"You know anything about _Mill on the Floss_," Severus asked.

"Book by George Eliot," Lucius said, as he raised an eyebrow at Severus. "I should ask what do you know about that book, third year."

"It is in my mother's library and I like to read. I haven't gotten into your Shakespeare, but maybe one day I will," Severus said, as the waiter returned with their tea.

"I would suggest you start out with something properly dark and dreary; one of the Bard's tragedies, perhaps? Hamlet, King Lear, Othello, Macbeth, or…Romeo and Juliet," Lucius said.

"Yes, well, you have often asked me about my family. The community in Eliot's book and the harsh conditions they lived under are…similar to my life when I go home for the summer and before I came to Hogwarts," Severus said. He also had a connection with the character of Heathcliff in Emily Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_, but he wasn't about to tell the blond that little nugget of information. It was too close to his heart and how he viewed his relationship with Lily.

"I see," Lucius said. _Getting somewhere. Madam Puddifoot's has a way of loosening the tongue of the even the most tightly wound. I love this place_, Lucius thought. "Well, that environment would make anyone moody, Severus, it explains a lot."

"My father is a…difficult man. He is more likely to hit you rather than reason with you. He works the late shift at the mill and he isn't the most…well read of men. Why my mother tolerates him is beyond me," Severus paused. _Why am I telling him this_, Severus thought.

The blond let the silence spin out. He was finally getting some details and he wasn't about to put the younger boy's back up, by asking a question at the wrong moment. Timing was everything in situations like this. _Details, details, the devil is in those lovely details_, Lucius thought, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Reading helps me to…deal with life at home during the summer and Christmas holidays," Severus continued.

Lucius saw his chance.

"Maybe, you won't have to go home this year for the Christmas holidays," Lucius said, as he leaned over the little wooden table toward the third year.

"I don't get you," Severus said, leaning back in his seat. Severus didn't like the way Lucius was looking at him and the blond had gotten in the third year's personal space. "My mother doesn't like for me to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays," Severus said. Suddenly, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was too warm.

"Of course, understandable," Lucius said, as he leaned back to give the dark-haired boy more space. "All I meant was that this year, were you to prefer to go…somewhere else for the Christmas holidays and," Lucius went on quickly, seeing the younger boy open his mouth to object, "your mother would be assured that you were safe, you have that option."

"And where would 'somewhere else' be," Severus asked, as he picked up his cup of tea, beginning to look at the windows and doors of the shop. His heart was beating too fast and his mental abacus was clacking.

"You could come home with me for the Christmas holidays and stay at Malfoy Manor," Lucius said, he didn't miss Severus' eyes searching the tea shop for an escape. He casually placed his hand on his wand, just in case the twitchy third year decided to bolt for the door.

Severus dropped his cup of tea. His mind was strangely blank. He wanted to get back to the castle and away from Lucius. Severus was out of his depth and knew it. The blond was relentless.

Lucius waved his wand, cleaning up the spill and conjuring another cup of tea for the third year. The blond pressed his advantage, "Oh, come now, my suggestion shouldn't be that surprising my half-blood prince. Malfoy Manor has a library that you will love, and while it is a huge place, the Manor is warm and comfortable, and you won't have to worry about your father," Lucius said.

Severus was silent. It was the safest response. When you are unsure of something, his mother would often tell him, silence was usually best.

"Think about it," Lucius said. _The hall is rented, the band is struck, now let's see if you can dance_, Lucius thought, as he enjoyed the bewildered expression on the third year's face. What Lucius wanted; Lucius got. Severus didn't know it yet, but his holiday plans had already been decided. Lucius' rook was in play.


End file.
